Lo que le sucedió a un exorcista que se casó con un Bookman Jr
by v3nus6
Summary: [LAVEN (Lavi x Allen)] Komui tiene dudas de con que general debe irse el joven exorcista Timothy y le pide su consejo a Reever, quien le cuenta una historia para darle una idea a Komui. (basado en uno de los cuentos del Conde Lucanor). [aparición de otros personajes.]


**Disclaimer**: esta historia originalmente es un cuento del libro del Conde Lucanor (muy bueno se los recomiendo) originalmente se llama: "Ejemplo XXXV: Lo que sucedió a un mancebo que caso con una muchacha muy rebelde"; algunos fragmentos fueron cambiados y otros fueron aumentados, ya que estudio la carrera de Literatura Latinoamericana y mi tarea de primer año fue esta, hacer una versión de esta época de uno de los cuentos.

Decidí hacer primero la versión DGM primero por el carácter de los personajes, y especialmente el del protagonista del cuento. Claro, el que entregue fue otro cuento con otros personajes que no eran de anime, si no de un foro rol en el que estaba basado en mafia. Espero que sea de su agrado y de verdad recomiendo el libro.

* * *

**Cuento XXXV:**

**Lo que sucedió a un Exorcista que casó con Un bookman Jr muy rebelde**

* * *

Otra vez hablaba el Supervisor Komui Lee con Rever, su jefe de científicos, en la orden negra y le decía:

-Rever, Timothy me ha contado que lo quiere un general muy poderoso y más ilustre que él, por lo que este maestro le sería muy provechosa si no fuera porque, según le han dicho algunos rastreadores y demás exorcistas, se trata de un general muy violento y colérico. Por eso os ruego que me digáis si lo debo meter a que sea su alumno, sabiendo cómo es, o si le debo poner otro general.

-Supervisor Komui -dijo Rever-, si vuestro Timothy tiene el carácter de un joven cuyo padre era un ladrón, aconsejadle que se vaya con el; pero si no es así, no se lo aconsejéis.

El Supervisor le rogó que le contase lo sucedido.

Rever le dijo que en esta orden vivían un General y su alumno, que era excelente persona, pero no tan rico que pudiese realizar cuantos proyectos tenía para salir adelante. Debido a las deudas que siempre le dejaba su maestro. Por eso el alumno estaba siempre muy preocupado, pues siendo tan emprendedor no tenía medios ni dinero.

En aquella misma orden vivía otro maestro mucho más distinguido y más rico que el primero, que sólo tenía un alumno, de carácter muy distinto al del exorcista, pues cuanto en él había de bueno, lo tenía el de mujeriego, por lo cual nadie en el mundo querría casarse con aquel infiel bookman jr.

Aquel exorcista tan bueno fue un día a su maestro Cross y le dijo que, pues no era tan rico que pudiera darle cuanto necesitaba para vivir, se vería en la necesidad de pasar miseria y pobreza o irse de allí, por lo cual, si él daba su consentimiento, le parecía más juicioso buscar un matrimonio conveniente, con el que pudiera encontrar un medio de llevar a cabo sus proyectos. El General le contestó que le gustaría mucho poder encontrarle un matrimonio ventajoso.

Dijo el alumno a su maestro que, si él quería, podía intentar que aquel hombre bueno, cuya sucesor fuera tan mujeriego, se la diese por esposo. El maestro, al oír decir esto a su aprendiz, se asombró mucho y le preguntó cómo había pensado aquello, pues era hombre y nadie en el mundo lo aceptaría, aunque fuera muy pobre y lindo, no podría casarse con uno. El moyashi le contestó que hiciese el favor de concertarle aquel matrimonio. Tanto le insistió que, aunque al general le pareció algo muy extraño, le dijo que lo haría.

Marchó luego a casa de aquel viejo Bookman, al que respectaba por que hacia muy bien su trabajo, y le contó cuanto había hablado con su discípulo, diciéndole que, como el moyashi estaba dispuesto a casarse con su sucesor, consintiera en su matrimonio. Cuando el viejo panda oyó hablar al respectado general Cross, le contestó:

-Por Dios, General Cross, si yo autorizara esa boda sería vuestro peor enemigo, pues tratándose de vuestro Alumno, que es muy bueno, yo pensaría que le hacía grave daño al consentir su perjuicio o su muerte, porque estoy seguro de que, si se casa con mi aprendiz, morirá, o su vida con el será peor que la misma muerte. Más no penséis que os digo esto por no aceptar vuestra petición, pues, ya sabe que nosotros los del clan Bookman no existimos, pero si lo queréis como esposo de vuestro exorcista, a mí mucho me contentará entregarla a él o a cualquiera que lo haga reaccionar con su deber.

El general Cross le respondió que le agradecía mucho su advertencia, pero, como su discípulo insistía en casarse con el, le volvía a pedir su consentimiento.

Celebrada la boda, aun en contra de aquel pelirrojo, llevaron al Bookman Jr a casa de su marido y, como eran compañeros de la orden, siguiendo sus trabajos de costumbres les prepararon la cena, les pusieron la mesa y los dejaron solos hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero los maestros y compañeros del moyashi y del conejo estaban con mucho miedo, pues pensaban que al día siguiente encontrarían al brote de habas muerto o muy mal herido.

Al quedarse los novios solos en su casa, se sentaron a la mesa y, antes de que el pudiese decir nada, miró al moyashi a una y otra parte y, al ver a un rastreador, le dijo ya bastante airado:

-¡rastreador, danos agua para las manos!

El rastreador no lo hizo. El peli plateado comenzó a enfadarse y le ordenó con más ira que les trajese agua para las manos. Pero la persona seguía sin obedecerle. Viendo que el sujeto no lo hacía, el joven se levantó muy enfadado de la mesa y, activando su arma anti-akuma, se lanzó contra el pobre hombre, que, al verlo venir así, emprendió una veloz huida, perseguido por el moyashi, saltando ambos por entre la ropa, la mesa y el fuego; tanto lo persiguió que, al fin, el exorcista le dio alcance, lo sujetó y le cortó la cabeza, los pies y las manos, haciéndolo pedazos y ensangrentando toda la casa, la mesa y la ropa.

Después, muy enojado y lleno de sangre, volvió a sentarse a la mesa y miró en derredor. Vio un científico, al que mandó que trajese agua para las manos; como el científico no lo hacía, le gritó:

-¡Cómo, falso traidor! ¿No has visto lo que he hecho al rastreador por no obedecerme? Juro por Dios que, si tardas en hacer lo que mando, tendrás la misma muerte que el rastreador.

El científico siguió sin moverse, pues tampoco es costumbre suya llevar el agua para las manos. Como no lo hacía, se levantó el exorcista, lo cogió por las piernas y lo estrelló contra una pared, haciendo de él más de cien pedazos y demostrando con él mayor ensañamiento que con el sujeto anterior.

Así, indignado, colérico y haciendo gestos de ira, volvió a la mesa y miró a todas partes. El oji verde, al verle hacer todo esto, pensó que se había vuelto loco y no decía nada.

Después de mirar por todas partes, vio a su Timcampy, que estaba en la cámara y, aunque era el único que tenía, le mandó muy enfadado que les trajese agua para las manos; pero el golem no le obedeció. Al ver que no lo hacía, le gritó:

-¡Cómo, mi golem! ¿Pensáis que, porque no tengo otro, os respetaré la vida si no hacéis lo que yo mando? Estáis muy confundidos, pues si, para desgracia vuestra, no cumplís mis órdenes, juro ante Dios daros tan mala muerte como a los otros, porque no hay nadie en el mundo que me desobedezca que no corra la misma suerte.

Timcampy siguió sin moverse. Cuando el moyashi vio que el golem dorado no lo obedecía, se acercó a él, le cortó la cabeza con mucha rabia y luego lo hizo pedazos.

Al ver su compañero que mataba al Timcampy, aunque no tenía otro, y que decía que haría lo mismo con quien no le obedeciese, pensó que no se trataba de una broma y le entró tantísimo miedo que no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto.

Él, así, furioso, ensangrentado y colérico, volvió a la mesa, jurando que, si mil Timcampys, rastreadores, científicos, empleados o exorcistas que hubiera en la Orden que no le hicieran caso, los mataría a todos. Se sentó y miró a un lado y a otro, con la espada llena de sangre en el regazo; cuando hubo mirado muy bien, al no ver a ningún ser vivo sino a su conejo rojo, volvió la mirada hacia ell con mucha ira y le dijo con muchísima furia, mostrándole su arma anti-akuma:

-Levantaos y dadme agua para las manos.

El bookman Jr, que no esperaba otra cosa sino que lo despedazarían, se levantó a toda prisa y le trajo el agua que pedía. Él le dijo:

-¡Ah! ¡Cuántas gracias doy a Dios porque habéis hecho lo que os mandé! Pues de lo contrario, y con el disgusto que estos estúpidos me han dado, habría hecho con vos lo mismo que con ellos.

Después le ordenó que le sirviese la comida y exorcista sucesor de bookman le obedeció. Cada vez que le mandaba alguna cosa, tan violentamente se lo decía y con tal voz que el creía que su cabeza rodaría por el suelo.

Así ocurrió entre los dos aquella noche, que nunca hablaba bookman jr sino que se limitaba a obedecer a su marido. Cuando ya habían dormido un rato, le dijo él:

-Con tanta ira como he tenido esta noche, no he podido dormir bien. Procurad que mañana no me despierte nadie y preparadme un buen desayuno.

Cuando aún era muy de mañana, los maestros, generales y exorcistas se acercaron a la puerta de la habitación y, como no se oía a nadie, pensaron que Allen estaba muerto o gravemente herido. Viendo por entre las puertas a lavi y no al moyashi, su temor se hizo muy grande.

El, al verlos junto a la puerta, se les acercó muy despacio y, lleno de temor, comenzó a increparles:

-¡Locos, insensatos! ¿Qué hacéis ahí? ¿Cómo os atrevéis a llegar a esta puerta? ¿No os da miedo hablar? ¡Callaos, si no, todos moriremos, vosotros y yo!

Al oírla decir esto, quedaron muy sorprendidos. Cuando supieron lo ocurrido entre ellos aquella noche, sintieron gran estima por el exorcista porque había sabido imponer su autoridad y hacerse él como el seme de su pareja. Desde aquel día en adelante, fue su conejo muy obediente, responsable en su deber como bookman Jr y como exorcista, volviéndose fiel y llevaron muy buena vida.

Pasados unos días, quiso su otra compañera de nombre que no mencionara, mi querido supervisor, hacer lo mismo que su amigo, para lo cual mató un pájaro azul, el mas hermoso; pero su compañero exorcista, kanda le dijo:

-En verdad, Lena Lee, que os decidís muy tarde, porque de nada os valdría aunque mataseis cien pájaros de los más hermosos en todo el planeta: antes tendríais que haberlo hecho, que ahora nos conocemos de sobra.

Y concluyó el jefe de la unidad científica, Rever:

-Vos, Supervisor Komui, si vuestro Timothy quiere irse con ese general y vuestro exorcista tiene el carácter de aquel moyashi, aconsejadle que lo haga, pues sabrá imponerse en su equipo; pero si no es así y no puede hacer todo lo necesario para imponerse a su futuro maestro, debe dejar pasar esa oportunidad. También os aconsejo a vos que, cuando hayáis de tratar con los demás hombres, les deis a entender desde el principio cómo han de portarse con vos.

Komui vio que este era un buen consejo, después de reponerse al enterarse de su hermana con kanda, haciéndolo perseguir con un millón de komurines, claro kanda siempre los destruía y su hermana lo golpeaba por ello; obró según él consejo de Rever y le fue muy bien, llevo al pequeño Timothy hasta un general, que no era Winters Sokaro, si no que la única mujer llegada a general, Klaud Nine.

Por su parte Rever tuvo que enfrentar a un Kanda enfadado que lo perseguía con mugen, al enterarse que Komui supo lo de su romance con Lena a través del jefe de unidad científica; Komui ahora ve entre los relatos de Rever una nueva forma de enterarse de los rumores y de su hermana, a la cual vigila para que no se acerque a Kanda. Timothy ahora estudiaba más, debido a que la generala lo obligaba, asi que era la única queja que tenia de esa maestra.

Lavi… vivía con miedo a Allen quien se había vuelto su seme y este esta mas que alegre pues el dinero de Lavi se iba hacia sus deudas; el general Cross, ahora que su aprendiz tenia quien le pague sus apuros, seguía aumentando sus cuentas y el bookman… aun se siente infartado por que hizo que su sucesor haga las dos principales cosas que nunca debe hacer un Bookman: uno, casarse y dos, con alguien de su mismo sexo…

Como el viejo panda… es decir, el bookman comprobó que la historia era verídica, pues fue su aprendiz sucesor, lavi, quien vivio lo aquí relatado, lo mandó escribir en este libro de registros e hizo estos versos que dicen así:

Si desde un principio no muestras quién eres,

nunca podrás después, cuando quisieres.

* * *

Fin


End file.
